


Requiem for my Cylon Lover

by Odon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odon/pseuds/Odon
Summary: Poetry’s not my forte, but I imagine tragic love has inspired more than one effort.  The Chief on his relationship with Sharon Valerii.
Relationships: Galen Tyrol/Sharon "Boomer" Valerii
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Requiem for my Cylon Lover

Title: Requiem for my Cylon Lover

Author: Odon

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica 2003

Pairing: Boomer/Chief Tyrol

Rating: G. Contains angst.

Summary: Poetry’s not my forte, but I imagine tragic love has inspired more than one effort. The Chief on his relationship with Sharon Valerii.

Disclaimer: Ron Moore said fanfic's OK, as long as it’s not done for profit. So this isn’t.

Send feedback to odon05@hotmail.com. Archiving is welcome, but please try and contact me first. I'd like to thank Grace and Meagan for their much valued beta work.

* * *

**REQUIEM FOR MY CYLON LOVER**

Love came unscheduled

on the shuttle from Troy.

And in the causeways and crannies

of tool rooms and water tanks

we were so very human.

Death came with terrible emergence.

We clung together desperate

to avoid the reaping.

But piece by piece,

through lie upon lie,

your humanity was stolen from us.

Love and laughter and easy camaraderie

digitised down to access codes,

and ice crystals drifting in space.

Now I toil on Vipers.

Lost in roll thrusters, intake manifolds,

AP rounds and targeting analogs

while my Cylon lover waits in the darkness.

All that is left to me

is the machine.


End file.
